dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Piccolo's Decision
Piccolo's Decision (地球爆発!!ピッコロの重大な決意, Chikyu Bakuhatsu! Pikkoro no Judaina Ketsui) is the twenty-fifth episode of the Baby Saga and the fortieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on March 5, 1997. Its original American air date was July 10, 2004. Summary After the recap, the Saiyans have Mr. Satan (Hercule) announce to the world that Earth is going to blow up within two weeks, but what they have come up with is to move everyone to the Tuffle Planet for safety. Goku and Kibito Kai use their Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement to take some of the people, while King Furry's ships, Capsule Corp.'s ships, and every other ship on Earth they manage to transport everyone but a young boy named Danny to the Tuffle Planet. The young boy named Danny gets saved on Earth by Piccolo, and then Goku arrives to transport them to safety. There is one problem though. Goku has run out of energy. Piccolo gives him some of his energy to allow Goku to transport back to the ship with Danny. Afterwards Piccolo contacts Gohan by telepathy. He lets Gohan know that he is going to be destroyed with the Earth. The reasoning behind it is with Piccolo's death, the Black Star Dragon Balls will cease to exist, and Earth will again be safe. Piccolo bids Gohan farewell before he dies, telling him that Gohan growing stronger has made him stronger. The Earth then explodes, killing Piccolo and turning the Black Star Dragon Balls to stone. Goku and Gohan then mourn his death. Afterwards, they go to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to return Earth to its proper place. As always, a celebration resumes afterwards, but both Goku and Gohan reveal they miss Piccolo. Even the celebration is not enough to fully cheer them up, but Earth and its inhabitants are safe for now. The question occurs though as to what dangers are around the corner? Major Events *Piccolo dies along with Earth. *Earth is wished back. Trivia *When Goten is trying to convince the school punks at the "Dragn G.T.S" sic arcade to leave the planet, a red-haired kid speaks up for the group. This character, voiced by Christopher Sabat, looks similar to and sounds exactly like Kazuma Kuwabara from the series YuYu Hakusho (the reason for the sound-alike is that Sabat voices Kuwabara in the US version of that series). *Mr Satan is addressed by the crowd as Hercule. *This episodes shows a majority of characters from the Dragon Ball universe that have not appeared in GT before (Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, etc.), and are not seen much afterwards (Suno, Android 8, Nam, etc.). *Planet Tuffle/Vegeta was said to have 10x the gravity of Earth. This does not seem to affect the human population, even though several Z Fighters have struggled before with a similar gravity in the past. The Humans might have adapted because they were Tuffles for a time, when Baby took control of them. *When Kibito Kai uses Instantaneous Movement to travel to Earth from New Planet Plant, he raises his index and middle fingers to his forehead similar to the Instant Transmission gesture. However, in almost every other scene, he uses Instantaneous Movement without the gesture. This was previously done repeatedly throughout the 37th episode of GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand". Gallery Category:Baby Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT